Nobody's Home
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: When Sonic finds an knocked out girl hedgehog, things take a turn for the worse. Just who is Sora the Hedgehog, and where did she come form? Onesided Sonamy.


_**NOBODY'S HOME**_

* * *

_Me: Right guys, just wanted to say that this is my first Sonic fanfic, so please be nice. _

_Cyber: Why am I even here?! _

_Me: Cuz you're my best friend who stuck with me even tough I completely ignoring you for my man. _

_Cyber: WHAT? That is so not a valid reason. _

_Me: Fine! You can leave…but on one condition…_

_Cyber: What?! _

_Me: Do the disclaimer for me! My Main Star is knocked out for the time being._

_Cyber: Fine. "MercyFulbright does not owe anyone, just the plot and her OCs she's gonna reveal later". How's that?_

_Me: Great. Now on with the story. _

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning on planet Mobius. The sky turned pastel pink as the sun rose, and the first sign of life was beginning to show.

Our set location just happened to be a not so big home in a peaceful neighborhood near the beach. This was the shared home of Sonic the Hedgehog and his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower. These two had many, many adventures together, but those are none important to this story, are tales for another time.

Right now, our blue speedster was just about to take off on his morning run.

"Tails, I'm heading out now!" Sonic called out to his friend as he heads for the door. No even pausing to hear the fox's reply, he sped off the moment he set foot outside (Tails is a little big on the 'no running in the house' rule). In a few sort minutes, Sonic decided to slow down a little and to go enjoy the beach before people starts to get out and about.

The ocean was a prefect sea-green, waves lazily slopped onto the white sand as Sonic came to a full halt on the beach, enjoying his breath of fresh air. "Ah! This is the life." Strolling further down the beach, he enjoyed the beauty nature had offered today.

Then, as he was turning around the corner—

Sonic gasped in shock and horror.

There on the sand lay a young female hedgehog, around his own age, beaten pretty badly. She had dark purple quills with black tips as well as purple fur. Her arms were covered in black gloves coming up to her arms, and around her wrists were a pair of silver bracelets, and she had a black bandana wrapped around her head. Her clothes consist of a purple tank top (the top part light purple, the other nearly the same colour as her quills), matching purple pants and black boots.

Sonic moved over to her, checking for a pulse. Thankfully, she was still alive. Then he noticed a gym bag (also purple) lying nearby.

Knowing what he needed to do, Sonic gathered the hedgehog into his arms, and took the nearby bag with the other hand before speeding off to his and Tails' place.

* * *

"Sonic! What…"

Tails' jaw dropped at the sigh of the unconscious hedgehog in his friends arms. Sonic snapped the young fox out of his trace by saying: "She's hurt."

Nodding, Tails motioned to the door which leads to his lab.

* * *

She groaned as she sat up, looking around her briefly before becoming aware of a sharp pain in her head. "Ow…" She briefly looked around again. "Where am I?" (Me: Classic.)

Getting up, the female hedgehog looked around the room. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her clothes lying on a chair nearby, her bag at the foot of it…and that she was wearing pink. "Ew! Gross!" She hurried trudged over to the chair to put on the all too familiar shades of purple and black. Finally tying her bandana, she checked her bag. "Hm…My weapons still are there, even the daggers I used when I was attacked…" She looks around her again.

"They must know some use for me if they let me keep my weapons…but this isn't headquarters." She grabbed her daggers form her bag. "I better take a look around." And with that, she heads to the door on the other side of the room.

"I don't know, Sonic…" Amy said as she sat down on the couch. "Why did you think I brought her here, Amy?" Sonic replied with a question. He was leaning against the wall nearby. "She was hurt. I had to do something."

"I don't know." Amy repeated, glancing at the blue speedster. "Something doesn't feel right about her somehow…" "Please. I was just living up to my reputation! I couldn't just leave her there!"

"Ahem."

Both hedgehogs looked up the young fox at the doorway. "Well, everything looked okay form the x-rays." Tails said as he plopped down on the coach next to Amy, making the pink hedgehog bounce a little. "She took a major fall; in fact the impact was enough to knock her out cold. It's a miracle that she didn't get a concussion." He paused to look up at Sonic. "No permanent damage as far as I could tell…"

Sonic looked relieved to hear that. Amy scoffed, folding her arms. "You could-a just taken her to the hospital, they could tell all that no sweat!" Tails shook his head as he replied. "No. There's something about her that's a little off. I just wanted to know more about her, that's all. When I checked her…"

The fox was interrupted but a female voice form the top of the stairs. "They're right, Blue. Not everyone deserves your trust." The purple hedgehog flipped of the stairs, landing in front of the stunned trio in a neat pose.

"The name's Sora."

* * *

_Me: Well that's a wrap._

_Sora: (Angrily) Ya know that ya created me, and I thought you'd care enough about me to care for me. _

_Me: You'll thank me later. Knocking you out…was essential. _

_Sora: **Really?** And I'm Queen of Mobius. _

_Me: What's that sarcasm? You know, I can just abandon the story before the plot thickens. _

_Sora: Whatever. _

_Me: Sorry for the short chappie people. It'll get better, I promise. Review! _


End file.
